Life's Never Been So Great
by ThePhantomWriter1102
Summary: Discontinued on this account, please go to this account to continue reading. / allycat21


**HI! I'm back from vacation, and I got alot of ideas in my little evil head:3.I'm so happy to be back and writing again! I just wanna thank u guys for all the great reviews on my last story, And i hope i get just as many on this one! Anyway enough juber-jiber X3 ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the teen titans ,I only own the idea! T~T**

* * *

**Ages**  
**Beastboy/Gar:15**  
**Raven/Rachel:15**  
**Robin/Richard:16**  
**Starfire/Kori:16**  
**Cyborg/Victor:17**

**~The Move~**  
**BB's POV**

I slammed my door shut as hard as I could to prove how mad I was to Steve and Rita. They just told me we'd be moving with in the next week. I mean how could i not be mad! I've spent 2 years trying to become at least visible to the kids at school and now that I was so close to my goal , They just had to move me to another house and school! I dived into my bed face first messing up the soft green comforter,I sighed into it. Why did my life have to be so difficult? I mean, I wont have a problem not having friends because I've always been a loner in life. I never really had the personality to make friends _" and the time"_I thought to myself as I sat up in my bed. I got up and walked over to my dresser and looked into the mirror that was attached. The image in the mirror had medium shaggy blond hair , Green eyes, and evenly tanned skin. I chuckled to myself I looked a little old for my age. But, hey at least I could pass for 18 if I had was a knock on my door and I sighed and shook my head.

"Come in..."I said and waited for Steve to come in and door creaked a little before I saw a child's figure peak through. My eyes fell upon the figure and I smiled lightly at it, that wasn't even close to Steve. I motioned for it to come into the room. The figure opened the door and stepped into my room. There stood my little sister , Allica. She had a questioning look in her eyes, but still had a small smile on her little face. She ran up to me and planted herself in front of me."Umm Gar? are we really moving?" she asked while looking into my eyes. I sighed once again and bent down halfway, after all shes only 10. I ruffled her short brown hair and she looked annoyed as i did so.I chuckled as her annoyance level rose."Quit! I just brushed my hair out!" She yelled and quickly toke my hand of her now fluffy hair.. I smiled " yeah we're moving,Ally"I said while standing back up to my normal height and stretched. Allica looked as if she was about to explode with excitement after I that. " Really! Finally I get to leave this place and all the people here!" She screamed almost bouncing off the walls. I rolled my eye and smirked, figures Allica would make the most out of moving. "I gotta go start packing ,Gar! See ya at dinner!" She yelled to me running while out of my room and into her own."Maybe this wont be so bad..I could make friends some friend in the new place. maybe get a girlfriend while I'm at it"I thought to myself with a smile upon my face ,Hey, I maybe a loner but I'm still a hormonal teenage boy.

I grabbed my suit case out of under my bed and threw it open on my bed.,A cloud of dust came flowing into my face and I began hacking up a storm. I swear I almost coughed one of my lungs out in the middle of it."Dude! Whats with all the dust!I know i haven't used this in while but what the hell!"I yelled still gasping for clean air.I rang into the hallway and used the wall to support myself while my coughing fit died down.I waited for my room to air out and I walked back in cautiously. I grabbed one of my shirts on the floor and put it over my mouth _"Just in case"_ I muttered to myself. I Looked into the death trap called my suitcase and was relieved when i saw it was mostly cleaned out in that dust cloud.I removed the shirt from my mouth and threw it back onto the floor with the others.I took the suitcase onto the fire escape and began to pound it against the metal bars. I could just see someone walking into the ally and getting covered in the dust and dirt that was coming out of it was mostly cleaned out I dragged it back into my room and slammed it onto my bed.I let out a heavy sigh.I was so hungry, But i know when i go down Steve is going to kill me for acting like a 5 year old and yelling at them saying they just ruined my life."_I guess I was a little over dramatic, Dude I guess I should say I'm sorry" _I sighed and walked towards my nightstand.I threw the shirt that was covering my alarm clock off and looked to see if i had time to think of a eyebrows scrunched clock said it was 12:00 AM and was blinking. I was stupid but I'm not that stupid that I don't know that it reset itself.

I walked across the hallway and opened Allica's door slightly and peaked room was torn apart!Their were video games everywhere along with clothes and shoes, I saw a lot of her posters on the floor torn lightly. She sat on her now bare bed stuffing her clothes into a bag. I chuckled and tried to catch her attention. Which for me was walking up to her and giving her a wet caught her began wiping her ear violently trying to get my spit out of it.I began laughing so hard my spine actually began to glared at me and spoke with annoyance in her voice"Garfield...WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"She screamed right into my ear.I rubbed my ear a bit before saying anything." i just wanted to know what time it was."I said smiling ear to eye was twiching really bad and she slowly pointed to the clock on her wall._"5:45, Good i have time to make a plan."_I thought to myself. But Somehow i didnt see allica come over and grab onto my hair."Owwww!"I yelled as she dragged me into the hallway and left me their. I sighed this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Did i do good? I need to know so i can make it better! Tell me 3: plz!**  
**But anyways here the secret phrase of the day!**  
**"Wie lautet der Name dieser Seite?" No cheating! I will give you a virtual puppy this time!Bye!**


End file.
